


In A Rush

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [20]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Friendship, Hidden Love Confession, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Jae Ha always tries to hide his feeling towards Yona, but sometimes he shows how much he cares for her. His love for Yona just comes rushing in, just coming suddenly like a storm outside there as they’re waiting for others to come.





	In A Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee03na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee03na).



> I ended (or stuck) up with drabble even if i want to make this a one-shot T0T  
> I hope you feel satisfy with this, regards to Lee03na

Yona closes her eyes and leans her head to his chest, sighing in relief, she’s feeling blissful “it’ll be nice if Hak and the others catch up soon”.

“…right”, Jae Ha wraps his arm around her shoulder, tucking his chin on the crown of her head, thinking back _“what do I think of you? I don’t want to say it, so I’ll…”_.

Thinking Yona has fallen asleep, Jae Ha looks around before wondering when will the other reach them. He doesn’t too fond of cramped, dim place like this because this kind of place reminds him with ‘that place’ when he was chained down to the earth.

Damn, think about other things.

Since Hiyou has sent his assassins, it means getting into inns isn’t wise choice now. It’s really bad giving with Yona’s condition now. He hopes the others can join them quickly before one of those assassins find them here. He has no choice, in case he needs to, he will kill whoever is coming to harm her, because he can’t imagine what will happen to their group, to him if something is happened to her…

The imagination of helplessness really strikes him like that time when he’s still chained down to earth. He feels shivers running down his nape, he really has to start the fire soon.

“Jae Ha”, her soft voice brings him back to the reality “sorry, I’m waking you up, but are you alright, Jae Ha? do you feel cold?”.

 _“since when did I fall asleep?”,_ He looks down to her and feels alarmed, but offering his usual gentle smile “ah, I’m alright, Yona dear...”.

Yona pouts, she clearly does not take it “but you’re shivering just now and you said ‘hurt’ when you fell asleep… where does it hurt?”.

“just a chill…”, Jae Ha shakes his head, chuckling “beats me, does your back feel hurt or better instead?”.

“I feel fine”, Yona demands after that “Jae Ha, do not divert the conversation”.

When Jae Ha adamantly tells her that nothing’s wrong, somehow Yona lowers her head further down before whispering to him “…Jae Ha, I’m so sorry”.

It makes Jae Ha baffled “why are you apologizing, dear?”.

“because… just because of protecting me, you must have broken your rule to Captain Gigan”.

Ah, right. He just has to kill someone, Hiyou’s assassins to save Yona’s life. But it’s nothing, still cheap price for him, rather than he must lost her.

“it’s really nothing, Yona Dear, it’s just…”, Jae Ha trails off before he gives in, finally leaving out pretenses that have been disturbing his mind “sometimes, I’ve been having the same dream, over and over… a dream where my legs are stolen and I can never again leap to your side, though you cry and cry…”, Jae Ha running his fingers on his hair as he takes this in “so just believe me, I really don’t mind to kill people even if the truth is, I don’t like it to take life meaningless but I have to deal with it like how Kija, Hak and Shina have to deal with it, in order to protect those precious people to us”.

“…Jae Ha, I don’t want if any of you have to do something against what you want, simply that”, Yona cups his face and smiles warmly “so you also don’t have to do something you don’t want to do, no need to force yourself and you can tell anything to me, right?”.

Without doubt, Jae Ha hugs her gently, as he trying hard to not re-opening her back injury before whispering "you asked me… what do I think of you, right? just like how I think of our group as my home and family already like I do with the pirates, I feel safe whenever I’m with you… and stay with our group… because you are important to me. You always rush in ahead of me and I'm so afraid that someday I can't run into you because I have lost my power. I'm afraid that you will leave me when I don't have any power to protect you anymore…".

While Jaeha actually has hidden meaning behind his words which is his love confession to Yona, thankfully as oblivious as she is, Yona doesn’t realize that he has confessed his love in romance way to her. Jae Ha smiles down to her as Yona cupping his cheeks but he never expecting her next action. Yona kisses his eyelid, making his eyes widen.

“don’t be ridiculous, I won’t leave you, ever”, Yona smiles reassuringly to him “even after you have lost your power, I and everyone in our group, we will not leave you behind. If you aren’t here anymore, we will not have womanizer in our group again and we will really sad to lost our dependable big brother, right? I am really glad that you think of us like that, though. The other must be feeling glad too, if you tell them out loud about this…”.

Jae Ha lifts his hand in surrender “beats me with that idea, Yona dear. I needn’t to get another guy as Kija or Zeno to be clinging into me, still prefer cute girl like you after all”.

Yona giggles at his antics “really now, don’t be so mean like Hak”.

“sorry for being mean”, Hak gets in along with Kija, frowning to them “but no one guess both of you hide here”.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what will happen next, so let’s skip it~


End file.
